My Name is Corinthos: Part Seven: Insulation
by Gillen1962
Summary: Jerry Jacks has information that Rocks Peter August's world. Nicholas, Molly and Lulu are on the trial of whoever is out to get the Cassadines. Sam punches Holly who has a story to tell of her own. Elizabeth, Annie and Rovena confront Red. And just how much of a different person is Jesse from Joss?


_My Name is Corinthos: Part Seven: Insulation_

Holly Sutton rubbed the side of her mouth as her son Ethan Lovett grabbed Sam McCall around the waist and hauled her back. "Hey" He yelled "You can't hit my mother like that."

"Your Mother brought the encephalitis virus to Port Charles, and my brother, and half a dozen others died from it."

Ethan sighed he knew what Sam was saying was true. Then he noticed his mother turn away. "Mom?"

Holly took a napkin and dabbed her lip. "I am responsible, Sam, but that was not me."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Please don't make excuses."

"I am not making excuses, young lady. I allowed the virus to happen. I could have stepped in and stopped the disaster that was coming. I could have saved your brother, and Tony Jones and the others. I put family above my own common sense. I have done it a number of times over the past decades, even risking you once son."

"Me?" Ethan asked.

Dev Corbin walked into the bedroom. Josslyn had just been getting out of bed. She leapt back under the covers and yelled. "Dev!"

He looked genuinely puzzled at her. "What? I walked in last night and you just strolled across to the balcony."

"That was Jesse, not me" The girl said softly.

Dev looked at her like she was crazy, and then realized she was. Both Josslyn and Kristina were playing at being two different people.

"Joss, maybe you should talk to your Mom or your Dad. Kind of talk to them about Peter and all this Jesse stuff."

Joss looked frightened and shook her head. "No, no she would not like that."

"Kristina? Look I may not have a lot of leverage, but I will protect you from her."

"Not Krissy, Jesse. Jess would not like it" Joss said. She picked up her phone and saw a message from Peter August for Jesse. She began to text him back. The stopped, she reached across to the nightstand and took her black-haired Jesse wig, as she did she said to Dev. "What did you want?"

"Kristina said she is having lunch with your mother to discuss the Holt reception, she wanted to know if you wanted to come along?"

Jesse pulled herself up in the bed. Unlike Joss she did not care that the blanket fell. "You mean Joss, yeah sure tell her she will be there."

She turned to her phone and began texting Peter. Dev stood for a moment. Then shook his head and left.

Jack Fenelli wondered when he had gotten old. He had been old when he met Mary, almost twenty years older than her, he had been old when their daughter Ryan was born. He had been very old the day his Mary was murdered.

He had attempted to stay young while he raised the girl as a single father. He found love again, off and on, but never like Mary Ryan.

He had felt old the day his daughter Ryan had left for California, to be a lifeguard of all things. He had felt younger though when his granddaughter returned to New York, to study Journalism at Columbia University. He enjoyed watching, Mary's namesake begin her career.

Today though as he walked into the Cosmic Coffee shop and spotted the two Port Charles Detectives Harrison Chase and Valerie Spencer, he felt old again. He would need to talk of ghosts. He was at the age where he hated talking about Ghosts. He knew more Spirits then he did the living he mused.

He sat down next to the petite African American Detective and nodded to her and her partner. "If Marko DuBujak is in Port Charles, you have problems, but he is not a serial killer."

Regina "Red" O'Reilly checked her "look" in her compact. She had grown out and straighten her normally curly red hair, and altered its shade just a tad, her contacts turned her blue eyes green and makeup hallowed her cheeks. She could pass as Siobhan Spencer with little problem. Though she was also sure that absent the hustle and bustle of Lucky Spencer's wedding the deception was no longer needed. Her identity was surely known by now. Still she liked the unnerving effect it had on people.

She was glad that Laslo Novotny had agreed to let her do it.

She walked into Kelly's with a wide smile. The well-endowed curly-haired woman with the only pair of purple eyes Red had ever seen glared at her. She walked to the counter and sat down "Can I get an Irish Breakfast?" she said with a smile.

"Sure" Rovena said with an equal smile. "In Dublin."

Red laughed. "Hmmm so what do you recommend then?"

"Charlie's, it's just down the block, maybe Julian has a Galway Hookers special."

"Never worked in Galway" Red said.

"Or vertically "Rovena countered.

"Occasionally if there's a wall" Red smiled.

"I'd recommend the Greek Omelet with a side of feta fries." Rovena said.

"Sounds good, and some tea. English Breakfast if you have it."

Rovena reached under the counter and took a box of various herbal teas. "Help yourself." She said pouring Red a cup of hot water.

Rovena smiled once more and walked to the back. She handed the order ticket to her father then took her phone. "Elizabeth, it's Rovena, your Siobhan doppelganger just ordered a late breakfast." Rovena paused. "Oh, I'll figure away to hold her for you and Annie."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mayor Laura Webber Collins said to her husband Kevin.

"I am sure there is a minimal amount of harm that it will do." He replied. "If Jennifer cannot process that you are Laura, because she refuses to see any one but herself as Laura Webber then she will simply assign you an identity that fits her mindset, such as Brooke Bentley being Gail."

Franco nodded. "She readily accepted that I was some how related to Scott's real Dad."

Kevin nodded. "We won't know for sure till Soumia returns and she and I run tests but the theory that Tom Hardy and I have worked out is that she is using the Laura memories to repress the trauma of the attack from the Dancer."

"So, she knows that she is not me?" Laura asked.

Kevin cocked his head. "No. Not consciously."

Laura sighed. "Okay let's do this."

Franco opened the door to his art therapy room. Jennifer Hutchinson say in front of an artist draftsmen table. Lesley Webber at her side.

"That is a great drawing of Scotty" Lesley said Jennifer as the girl beamed.

"Thanks Mom." She turned and saw the trio enter. "Hello Frank."

"Franco." He said with a smile.

"Franco-American. I love spaghetti O's" Suddenly the girl saw Laura and leapt up. "Amy, Oh God. Amy. I was so scared for you."

She hugged the older woman. Laura looked at her husband who nodded. "Scared for me why?"

"Because the evil man is out there."

"The evil man?" Kevin asked.

Jennifer pointed to a drawing on the table.

Fasion

Dr. Clark Steinman looked at the DNA results he had just processed and compared them to the results from the FBI that had just been delivered to his office. He sat at his computer and typed in the information, then transferred that information to an email which he cc'd to Mac, Chase, Valerie and FBI Agent Marcia Chambers.

He smiled for a moment, then got up and dropped the original results into the lock safe under his desk.

Peter August looked over his notes for the story that he was to turn in for Aurora's online version of the Intruder. He double checked and sighed. He took out his phone and sent a text message to Jesse. She was younger than he had expected, clearly not twenty. When they had met, she had told him she was nineteen, then while they were still chatting on line she had turned twenty. He suspected that she had been eighteen when they met and was now nineteen. He smiled. She was beautiful and funny and filled with life in a way he had never experienced before.

His life had been dark between a father like Caesar Fasion and a mentor like Valentin Cassadine everything around him had been dark. Years ago, when he had met Annie Donnelly in Dublin she had tried to bring some lightness to his life, she had failed, maybe the only failure in her existence.

Maxie had tried to bring light as well, but there was a darkness around Maxie that she carried herself. She had buried a husband, three lovers and her sister. There was death at her shoulder all the time, and while she hid it well in an apparent air of flightiness it had taken its toll on her. Together their darkness had made for a dismal and unpassionate, if comforting and safe love affair.

Maxie had moved on with Michael and Peter was happy for her, now it was time for him to move on as well. He saw the returned text message from Jesse and grinned. He tried to think of the fanciest place in town to take her to dinner

"Dinner tonight at the Metro Court" He typed back

Sly Eckhart checked the cut on the side of his face in the restroom mirror. He had not realized till Felicia had said something how visible it was. He shook his head he needed to be more careful. He washed his hands and stepped out of the bathroom. He walked back into his office and found Jason Morgan waiting there.

"Jason, Hi what's up?"

"I'm just …. well…I guess I am checking up on Kristina." Jason said softly. "I handle the crews and the day to day jobs, and she is supposed to be doing the back end, working with you on permits and getting new bids. "

"And she is doing a great job of it" Sly said.

"Is she?" Jason said with a smile. "She has never run a business before and I was afraid I was going to have to pick up the slack but do so quietly so she did not get discouraged."

Sly pointed to a seat in front of his desk and Jason sat down. Sly went to a file cabinet and pulled a thick folder out and handed it to Jason as he sat down.

"Maybe she never ran a business before Jason, but she is doing a great job now. Those are new bids that have been submitted as well as all the necessary paperwork for permits and licenses."

Jason flipped through the folder. "Well I am glad to see that I was wrong"

Sly nodded. "Jason, she may be young, but she has handled this expertly. In fact, without being rude to the dead, she is more on the ball than Sonny was. Corinthos Construction is well on it's way to becoming the largest construction company in the city."

Jason smiled.

"And" Sly went on "From what I hear Frank Dooley who has taken a real shine to Kristina is about to be elected head of the local construction workers union."

"What happened to Clarke?"

"Who knows, no one has seen him in days, his apartment is empty, you know his wife left him last year, I'm hearing he just packed up and went to Florida."

Jason smiled. "With all this snow who can blame him."

"Why are we here?" Lulu asked her brother Nicholas as they walked down the narrow streets of Sidi Bou Said.

"Because I wish to touch base with an ally before we head back to Port Charles." Nicholas answered.

"Aren't Lucky and Soumia here on their honeymoon." Nicholas' cousin Molly Cassadine-Lansing asked.

"Yes, but we are going to try to avoid disturbing them." Nicholas said.

Molly nodded. That seemed fair.

Nicholas stopped at the gate of an opulent house and pressed the intercom button. "Mrhbaan , Nikulas Kasadyn lilduktur Jarshalallah."

"lahzat wahida" Came the answer.

"I didn't know you spoke Arabic." Lulu stated.

"lays aljamie" Molly said. Then smiled. "Doesn't everyone?'

Lulu scoffed and said, "I speak Pig Latin."

"Iyay on'tday inkthay ouyay oday" Molly said in response.

Before Lulu, who looked puzzled could say anything the gate swung open in English a voice over the intercom said. "Please Sir, all blessings on you and your companions, come in Dr. Garshallah is at the pool."

The Gate Swung open.

"So, this is Hajar's Father?" Lulu asked as they walked along the tiled pathway

"Yes, he is also an executive director at Saudi Oil" Nicholas said.

"In which Cassadine Enterprises is heavily invested." Molly said.

Nicholas looked at her. When he had left Molly had been a child, with plans for journalism. She had matured into a completely different girl. No a different woman.

They reach the side of the pool and an older man in his late sixties with a stock of salt and pepper hair, dressed in a flowing silk shirt and slacks got up from a lounge chair and said. "Nicholas my friend, how are you?"

"Good Razem, Very good." Nicholas turned and said. "This is my sister, Lulu Falconeri."

Lulu held her hand out and said. "Spencer now a days"

Razem shook her hand politely. "A pleasure."

He turned. "Oh, my Princess Molly, finally to speak with you in person."

Nicholas looked amazed.

Molly held her hand out. "Dr. R. You are so much more handsome in person than on Skype."

The older man patted his ample stomach "The Camera adds twenty pounds, they say."

She smiled. Nicholas looked at the two of them. He had a thousand questions but let them go to instead ask just one. "Have you had any luck in finding who has been buying up the stock that we have tried to get?"

"My agent is set to meet you at the rooftop pool at La Villa Bleue. "The man looked at his watch "In two hours. Which gives you time to eat."

Lulu shook her head. "We really…"

Molly cut her off, knowing how rude it would be to say no. "We would be delighted Dr R."

In the elevator up to the top of the Metro Court Kristina looked at Joss and said. "Are you all right?"

The blond-haired girl nodded. "I am just thinking about her."

"Your Mother?"

"No Jesse."

Kristina smiled, much as she thought of the small frail girl who she saw often in the mirror as a different person she was pleased to see that increasingly Joss was seeing Jesse has an entirely different person. Kristina noted that her Jesse, "look" was becoming more and more complete, not just a wig and some fake tats, but a body language that was wholly different and a voice that was deeper and surer of itself.

"Don't worry about her right now, let's just have a nice lunch with Carly and enjoy ourselves like we did when we were younger, before Daddy and Oscar died."

Joss nodded. The elevator doors opened, and she spotted her mother. Carly turned and met her daughter halfway to the table in an embrace.

"Hey sweetheart how are you doing."

Joss smiled. "Good."

Carly draped her arms around each girl's shoulder and said. "This is so much fun. Lunch with my two favorite girls and a conversation about my favorite politician."

Joss grinned and Kristina eyed her suspiciously.

Valerie Spencer smiled in amusement at her partner Harrison Chase who was apparently a fan boy when it came to the old crime reporter Jack Fenelli. He was she noted all but gushing.

"My relationship with the DuBujaks goes back thirty years or more" said Fenelli as he leaned forward. "Marko DuBujak is the nephew of Laslo Novotny, who is the son of Tiso Novotny"

"Now that is a name I heard of." Chase said. "He used to be a big shot in the New York mobs, right?"

"A very big shot, the worst of the worst. He was responsible for the death of my wife Mary." Jack said.

"I'm sorry" mumbled both Detectives

Fenelli nodded and went on "Tiso wanted his nephew Joe to take over, but Joe wanted nothing to do with the family business he even changed his name to Novack, married my sister-in-law in fact, Joe's ex-wife Jaqueline ran off with Laslo after Tiso's death."

"And Novack?"

"He died in 88" jack said. "For years there was no sign of the Novotny's. Not that we really noticed, this is New York City we have no shortage of mobsters."

Valerie Nodded her agreement. "But then?"

"About fifteen years ago we began to hear about a gangster who was calling himself the Balkan."

Chase nodded. "Theo Hoffman, his son, Aleksander Janáček. Got involved with model Brenda Barrett, that brought him in contact with Sonny Corinthos and Sonny's son my old partner Dante Falconeri."

Jack Fenelli nodded. "That is some of the story. I started digging, at about that time, it seems that the Balkan is not so much a person, but the titles given to the head of a group of crime families. "

"So once Hoffman was gone, there was another Balkan?" Valerie asked.

"Exactly" answered Jack.

"Why didn't we ever hear about this, then" Valerie asked.

"You are way up state, until last year your city was pretty much on lock down thanks to Sonny Corinthos. Even after Sonny fell from power last year, Jason Morgan and others managed to stifle Shehu, heck he ended up dead throwing the Albanian mob in New York into Chaos. "Jack took a sip of his coffee. "And you people had some kind of super spy science fiction attack."

Chase laughed "So basically we were too hot to handle."

Valerie sighed. "None of this answers our serial killer questions."

"I'll get there, I promise" said Jack. "Any way I started looking into who the new Balkan was and low and behold, as far as I can tell, the new Balkan is Laslo Novotny. Now I can't prove that, or otherwise it would be in the papers "

"But you know?"

Jack laughed. "Ryan's is the only bar on the Avenue not paying protection money. Sean Ryan is Joe Novack's son, Laslo's nephew. What do you think?"

Chase laughed. "And Marko."

"Ahh Marko DuBujak is a former Army Sniper turned hit man and enforcer for the Novotny's. Now as to him being your serial killer. Unlikely. From what I understand you have had this problem since Halloween. I can vouch personally for Marko's being at the Mount Sinai hospital Halloween Fund raiser that night. "

"Then how do you explain his semen in the body of the latest victim." Valerie asked.

"Can I ask who the girl was?" Jack said.

Chase shrugged. "No one knows."

"Prostitute?"

"Possible" Said Valerie.

"I have no doubt that Marko had sex with her. He is a sex addict. Documented. Laslo even sent him away for a cure once. It didn't take. But a serial killer. Not unless someone was paying him."

"If we pick him up, and he knows anything will he tell us?" Valerie asked.

Jack cracked his neck. "That is hard to say, on the one hand there is the old no snitching thing. On the other Marko has a code, and randomly killing people would not fit the code. I'd take the chance. "He paused. "I'd also say approach it like that, as if you are asking for his help. There use to be a rule in the New York Mobs, not to kill cops or reporters. Tiso broke that rule when he killed Mary. Laslo learned the lesson that all that does is rain holy hell down on you. Marko will cooperate at least in terms of being brought in,"

Chase nodded. "Thanks Mr. Fenelli." He and Valerie got up. "It was an honor to meet you Sir."

Jack waved his hand. "Kid, listen, if Marko is in your town, that means the Balkan is making a move there. That will not be good for anyone. "

"Gotcha Sir."

Jack sat and watched the two Detectives leave the diner. He took out his phone and sent a text message. He wondered if he was too old for what he was considering.

Holly Sutton sat down and motioned for Sam and Ethan to take seats as well. Sam continued to eye her suspiciously.

"Ms. McCall, the woman who brought the encephalitis virus to Port Charles was not me, it was my half sister Paloma. For more then a decade off and on Paloma has masqueraded as me, sometimes at my request and sometimes as with the monkey virus without it."

"Seems convenient to me" Sam said.

Holly nodded. "I understand."

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Son, do you remember a few years ago when Luke and Laura and me, rescued you and Lucky from Helena and Frank Smith?"

"Sure, you took me off to recover after I was shot."

"Yes, but did I stay?"

"No" Ethan said. "By the time I woke up you were gone. Annie was there."

"Yes, Paloma had the common sense to call her."

"That was Aunt Paloma?"

"Yes, she almost blew my cover, but Luke was too distracted. Laura figured it out however and confronted me a few months later. She has kept my secret ever sense."

"Laura?" Ethan asked. "I don't understand"

"Laura mentioned Bill Eckhart to Paloma during the adventure. Paloma did not know that Bill and I had been lovers, so she commented that she had never met the man. That of course alerted Laura to something being wrong."

Sam was out of patience. "And what exactly is wrong?"

Holly slowly raised her hand and held it out. At first the tremble was small then it grew steadily. "Right now, it is not bad, I took my medications right before coming down to see you. But more and more often, it becomes worse and worse."

Ethan looked puzzled. "I don't understand Mom"

"A long while ago, I was diagnosis with early on-set Parkinson Ethan. When I first found out I travel to the Indonesia for some experimental treatment, that was went Paloma impersonated me during the monkey virus. Later off and on over the years she would step in for me when I sim0ly could not cope."

"Such as when I was kidnapped by Helena and shot by Frank Smith?" Ethan asked.

"Exactly" Holly said.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ethan moving from his chair to sit next to his mother.

"Most days I am just fine, it's a slow progressive illness but I have a long time in front of me, Son."

"So, who stole Aunt Ava's painting?" Asked Sam.

"I would not call it stealing, I simply took back what Bill had given me," Holly said.

"Maybe but Bill left it to his son, who leased it to Aunt Ava, who is losing a fortune by not being able to lease it in turn to museums." Sam said.

Holly looked over at Summer in Provence. Then she turned and looked at Ethan. "Your Aunt has been missing for more than a week"

"Missing? I thought she was like a Queen here?" Ethan asked.

"Well something like that." Holly said. "She led the revolution that overthrew the dictator. But Saint Prescia is not an economically viable country Paloma went to a meeting on the mainland to forge an alliance between us and Brazil. She never returned."

"Well folks seem very calm about that." Sam said.

Holly nodded. "They don't know. They do not even know she went. Other then a handful of court retainers the entire country thinks I am her."

"What does Brazil say?" Ethan asked.

"That she attended the preliminary meetings, went back to her hotel and then vanished." Holly said. "They are cooperating with the government here to keep the whole thing secret; this nation cannot really stand another blow. There are still partisans supporting Gomez the former dictator out there."

"Maybe they have Aunt Paloma." Ethan said.

"Maybe. Three agents we sent to find her, have vanished as well."

"Well good luck finding her, I'll take my Aunt's painting now and be on my way, you coming Ethan?" Sam asked.

"Sam" Ethan said.

"Oh, you want to go all hero and try and find your Aunt, don't you?"

Holly patted her son's hand. "I was hoping you would say that." She looked at Sam. "You want the painting? Getting it out of here passed all these guards would not be easy. In fact, you would not make it. Help Ethan find my sister and it's yours."

Sam looked at Ethan and sighed. "Is there a good reason why Aunt Ava can't send me to auctions to get paintings?"

Clark Steinman walked into Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio's office and handed him a folder. "This is not good news Mac."

"No? We didn't get a match?"

"We did get a match that is why it is not good."

Mac opened the folder. He had had a long day to begin with It just got twice as long. He hit the intercom button on his desk and said. "Can you have Captain Ashford and Agent Chambers come to my office right away?"

He looked at the folder again and then shook his head. "Thanks, Doc." He sat down heavily and sighed.

TJ Ashford was never as glad to walk into an advanced class in human biology then he was this afternoon. The past twenty hours at Spoon Island had been taxing at best, insane at worse. Whatever was brewing between Nicholas and Valentin was going to be ugly. He knew that Molly had a plan. And he believed in her, but boy those people were crazy. He took a seat in the lecture hall as his phone buzzed. He looked. Nothing, that was several times over the past two days that it had done that. At first, he thought it was phantom buzzing, an actual neurological syndrome where you feel the buzzing of your phone even when it did not. But he had left it on a tabletop and saw it buzz. TJ Shrugged, time to get a new phone he thought.

"So we agree, a small dinner here at the Metro Court for some heavy weight donors from New York, we show those folks downstate that we are not all country bumpkins in upstate New York" Carly said to Kristina though it seemed to her that Joss was paying more attention to her then her former step daughter.

"Why here?" Kristina asked. "With Ethan out of town and Don running the back of the house, won't it be easier to use the Haunted Star and Luke's Club?"

Joss shook her head. "I know you support Assemblyman Holt, Mom but Dad doesn't, and I really cannot see him letting you use the hotel. After all it is his again."

Carly shook her head. "I spoke to him this morning and he suggested that I speak with Olivia."

"And the Q's are backing Roy Ward" Kristina said. "So, she may not be inclined either."

"This is my hotel" Snapped Carly.

Kristina patted her hand. "It was before the world changed, and we are all adjusting"

"I miss him so much" Carly said.

"So, Do I" Kristina said. "Last night when Joss slept over was the first time in weeks I slept through the night. It felt like home again. I hope you and Jax let her sleep over a lot."

Joss looked at her and sighed.

"As far as I am concerned as long as it is not a school night, Joss is welcome to stay there any time, and on that one I am sure that Jax and I agree."

"Thanks" Said Kristina with a big smile. She gave Joss a small hug. "Now the fund raiser? Why have the fight with Jax, let me talk to Don and we can have the Star for two weeks from now I am sure."

"Ethan won't object?" Carly asked.

"I doubt that Ethan pays any attention to the politics of anything. As long as you can pay for the event then it should be fine."

"Won't Michael be upset?" Joss asked.

"Michael and I have agreed not to discuss politics, he is just blindly following the Quartermaine's on this.. They don't like the Holts."

"But the Holts are really related to them, right? The Wards, well Roy Isn't." Kristina said.

Carly shrugged. "I guess long before I came to town there was bad blood with Edward's son Jimmy Lee Holt, who is Charlie's father. All Charlie wants to do is return the country back to better economic times and bring prosperity to those of us here in upstate New York."

Joss smiled. "You like him"

"He will be a great governor" Carly said.

Joss and Kristina looked at each other and chuckled. Joss said. "No Mom you like him."

Carly waved her hand. "Don't be silly. It is…." She stopped. "It is too soon after Sonny. I mean I still miss Sonny."

"And you always will" Said Kristina "But Dad would want you to be happy. And Charlie Holt seems to hit a lot of the check boxes for your happiness."

"Not to mention you would be a great First Lady of the State of New York, Mom" Joss said laughing.

"Stop it both of you" Said Carly, though her eyes said otherwise as they sparkled at the thought.

"Jen…Laura" Said Kevin. "How do you know the dark man?"

The girl looked at him, then at Lesley. Lesley smiled. "Its okay honey tell him."

"In my dreams, I'm walking along the docks and the man passes me, again and again."

"Passes you?" Franco asked. "Does he reach out to you or anything?"

"Each time he passes me he gets closer and closer." Jennifer answered.

"And what do you do? Laura." Kevin asked.

"I chase him off eventually."

"I see." Kevin smiled. "Your drawing is lovely, other than the dark man, he is scary." Kevin said with a smile.

"Yes, he is. But I chase him off."

Kevin motioned Franco and Laura off to the side of the therapy room.

"I see now why she retreated to the Laura memories."

"Why?" Asked the real Laura.

Kevin smiled. "Because Honey, you are brave. Her memories of you are during the time you and Luke were going head to head with Frank Smith and working with Robert to save the world from Mikkos Cassadine, seen through the lens of a young, mousey girl, you were a Super-Hero"

Laura touched her husband's arm and said. "I am still a super-hero dear.

Kevin smiled. "Of course. But you can see why Jennifer would rather be you then herself."

"Yes."

"And Fasion?" Franco said. "You are sure that he is not a memory of yours from that time Mayor?"

"No, there is no way I knew Fasion then. He was in Europe terrorizing Anna in those days. I never encountered Fasion till he faked Lucky's death for Helena, a decade later."

"So?" Franco asked. "Are we then thinking somehow Fasion is still alive and is the dancer killer?"

"I removed his brain." Kevin said.

"and there is a creepy sentence" Said Franco.

"Be that as it may. Fasion is dead. "

"Then who is Jennifer seeing?" Franco asked.

Red was hardly surprised when the other ginger sat down at the counter of Kelly's next to her. She turned and looked at Annie Donnelly the woman who had belted her at Spencer's wedding and smiled.

"Ahh Agent Donnelly, lovely to see you again. "

"Enjoying your Omelet Regina?"

"Oh, we have learned my name. Wonderful but call me Red, everyone does. Mostly because of my Natural Red hair."

"Natural? Is that what they are calling Clairol now a days"

Red fluffed her hair and smiled." Believe me honey the curtains match the drapes. Wanna check?"

"Nah, I'm avoiding communicable diseases this year."

"Must be hard to avoid yourself" Snapped Red.

Both women began to get up.

On Red's left Elizabeth Webber slipped into the counter seat and placed her hand on Red's shoulder. "Just sit down. We are here to talk."

"And why would I be talking to the likes of you?" Red asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Please save that tough girl talk for some one who cares, I've raised three boys, nothing frightens me."

Red laughed. "Fair play to you Mrs. Baldwin. What can I do for you then on this fine day?"

"You can leave town" Annie said.

Red shook her head. "Can't be doing that I'm here to start a business."

From Behind the counter Rovena cocked her head and asked. "A business?"

"Yes, I plan to run the biggest whore house in town." She looked Rovena up and down and said "You should give me a call honey, with those jugs, you'd be premium." Red smiled. "How much did ye pay for them?"

Rovena laughed. "They're real and they are spectacular."

"I'm not even going to dignify the idea of opening an illegal business with a comment" Said Elizabeth. "Why did you disrupt my ex-husband's wedding."

"If he's your ex-husband what do you care?"

"He and his bride are our friends" Said Annie as the other two women nodded.

"Well bully for you, he assumed my brother's identity and I thought posing as his late wife, who they tell me I look like, would be great crac."

"I thought Ronan O'Reilly was an ID that Interpol made up?" Annie asked.

"That's what they tried to reduce me brother to. A myth. But he was very real, and yer boy pissed all over his memory."

"Not an excuse for what you did" Elizabeth said. "And Lucky likely never even knew."

"I don't care, you all seem to think that because you care about yer boy's feelings the rest of the world should care as well."

Red picked up her teacup and downed it. She took out money and left it on the countertop. "Frankly" She said getting up "I don't give a rat's ass about Lucky Spencer."

"Leave town" Annie said.

"Is that a threat?" Red asked.

"Yes."

"I'll take it under advisement, I'll end up ignoring it, but since we're ginger's I'll at least take it under advisement."

She got up and walked out.

Elizabeth rested her head in her hands. "God forgive me, but I kind of like her."

Molly pointed across the sun drenched rooftop in Sidi Boa Said and said. "I think that may be our guy"

Lulu and Nicholas looked at the tall thin man in traditional Arab garb walking towards them. "Prince Nicholas" He said with a smile. "Hello sir, I am Hussain Arssi, I understand that you desire information that I have."

Nicholas nodded. "Yes. You know Who has been buying stock to block Cassadine Enterprises?"

"Yes Sir. I Do"

Before the man could say any more a door on the far end of the roof top burst open and a half dozen armed men stormed the roof.

"No one move." One man shouted.

Neither Nicholas nor Molly listened and both moved towards the gun men. One grabbed Molly. Nicholas attempted to snatch her back but was shoved hard he lost his balance and tumbled off the roof.

"Nicholas" Shouted Lulu as he went over the edge. She raced over as the gun men dragged Molly off. Nicholas hung by his fingers from the roof top.

Peter August was only mildly annoyed that he had not heard from Jesse. He paced around his living room wondering if he should text her again. There was a knock on his door, and he walked over and opened it up.

He looked into the barrel of a gun held by a man in his mid-thirties that he did not know. He moved to slam the door shut when a strong arm pushed on the top of the door shoving it open and sending Peter stumbling backward.

"Heinrich, my how you have grown" Said a grinning Jerry Jacks.

"What do you want Jacks" Snapped Peter regaining is footing.

Jerry turned to the gunman and said. "Young Webber, you can put that away. Mr. August will be cooperative, won't you Peter?"

"What do you want" Peter repeated.

"I need a favor."

"Why would I do a favor for you?" Peter asked,

"Because you can help me nicely and I will give you a hint about something, or I can start threatening the people you love and all that nonsense."

Peter shook his head. "What favor?"

"I need your Father's mask formula." Jerry said,

"I don't have it."

Jerry looked at him. "You don't?"

"No, honest truth Jacks, I don't have it."

Jerry sighed. "Oh, this just became more complicated. He must have left it with your brother."

"Nathan is dead."

"Did I say Nathan?" Jerry said shaking his head. "Oh well, come young Webber we have other stops."

He turned to leave, and Peter grabbed his arm. "Wait are you saying that I have another brother?"

"Not my information to give you Peter, so sorry. But I did promise you something for your help, and we all know that Jerry Jacks is a man of his word, so listen very very carefully. Ask your Mother about your Mother."

"What"

"Bye"

On the cobble stone streets of Sidi Boa Said Lucky Spencer and Soumia Al-Fayheed walked along hand in hand looking in the small shops, laughing, smiling and stopping far too often to kiss. They had stopped to kiss underneath a balcony. Soumia opened her eyes briefly to see her new husbands face but then looked up.

She broke away from the kiss and said. "Isn't that your brother hanging from that roof top?"

"What, Ethan?" Lucky said spinning around to look.

"No, the dead one." Soumia said

"Nicholas, not so dead."

"He will be if we don't help pull him up, that's Lulu holding his wrists isn't it?"

Lucky was all ready racing across the street. Soumia shrugged and took off after her husband holding her traditional Abaya up off her ankles so she could run.

Still she was several feet behind her husband and by the time she reached the rooftop Lucky had joined Lulu and a tall thin man in leaning over and hoisting Nicholas up and back to safety.

Nicholas lay flat on his stomach on the roof top for a moment. Soumia walked over and put her arm around Lucky's waist.

Nicholas got up slowly.

"You missed the wedding." Lucky said.

"I'll make it up to you." Nicholas said as he embraced his brother. He looked at Soumia and smiled. "Congratulations Dr. Al-Fayheed."

"Soumia"

"You are every bit as lovely as Hajar and her father have said you are." Nicholas said embracing her

"And you every bit as courtly" Soumia said in reply

"Yeah all this is wonderful, but they took Molly." Lulu said

"Who?" Lucky asked.

"The men who broke up our meeting, the ones who work for the one's trying to destroy the Cassadines."

Soumia let out a sigh as her honeymoon slipped away.

Flanked by Captain Jordan Ashford and FBI Agent Marcia Chambers, with half a dozen officers behind him Mac walked down the halls of the municipal building. He didn't bother to knock on the door. Instead he pushed it opened and looked at the boy whose father had once been his friend.

"Sly Eckhart you are under arrest for murder."

Sly leapt up from his desk. "Mac, what are you talking about."

Agent Chambers moved quickly behind the desk and pulled Sly's arms behind him to cuff him. "You are the dancer killer" She said as she snapped the cuffs on

"You have the right to remain silent." Jordan began the recitation as Sly turned pale.


End file.
